Orbot (IDW)
Orbot – postać pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to czerwono-czarny kulisty robot. Razem z Cubotem jest asystentem Doktora Eggmana. Historia Przeszłość W przeszłości Orbot i Cubot byli asystentami Doktora Eggmana. Pomagali mu w wielu planach. W trakcie ostatniej wojny Eggman przepadł bez śladu. Orbot i Cubot przeszli pod rozkazy Neo Metal Sonica, który przybrał postać swojego stwórcy. Fallout W Sonic the Hedgehog #2 Orbot powiadomił Neo Metal Sonica o tym, że Sonic zaczął zbliżać się do miasta w którym stacjonują Rough i Tumble, co uspokoiło nowego szefa. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Orbot informuje "Eggmana" o gotowości Egg Fleet W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Chaotix szukali Eggmana w jego ostatnim znanym laboratorium. Wówczas przesłuchiwali Orbota i Cubota, którzy nie stawiali oporu i odpowiadali na wszystkie pytania. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Orbot potwierdził zwołanie wszystkich statków Egg Fleet Neo Metal Sonicowi The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Orbot i Cubot rozmawiają z Eggmanem W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Orbot i Cubot zjawili się w Final Egg, gdzie Doktor Starline, Rough i Tumble próbowali przywrócić Doktorowi Eggmanowi wspomnienia. Orbot i Cubot chcieli nakłonić doktora do tego by zaczął ich zastraszać, albo przeglądać listę mitycznych istot, które chciałby przebudzić aby potem stracić nad nimi kontrolę. Eggman zmienił się jednak nie do poznania i nie zamierzał krzywdzić robotów. Orbot nie był do końca przekonany, czy chce powrotu swojego dawnego szefa. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak po przybyciu Metal Sonica, który przywrócił doktorowi wspomnienia. Orbot żałował tego nieco, ale natychmiast wykonał polecenie doktora i przygotował jego dawne ubrania. Później razem z Cubotem przygotował dla naukowca nowe urządzenie i towarzyszył mu w pomieszczeniu, w którym ono się znajdowało. Eggman postanowił wykorzystać tajemniczą maszynę w ramach swojej zemsty. Infection thumb|left|Orbot i Cubot sterujący Faceshipem W Sonic the Hedgehog #15 Orbot asystował Doktorowi Eggmanowi podczas napełniania specjalnych plecaków Metal Virusem. Później udał się z doktorem do hangaru trzeciego na spotkanie z Roughem i Tumblem. Pomógł wtedy dojść do siebie Cubotowi, którego kopnął Rough. W Sonic the Hedgehog #16 Orbot i Cubot pilotowali Faceship Doktora Eggmana, kierując go do Windmill Village i wypuszczając Metal Virus, który zalał wioskę. Crisis City thumb|Orbot tłumaczący Starline'owi metody Eggmana W Sonic the Hedgehog #18 Orbot poinformował Doktora Eggmana o tym, że od początku istniał stały spadek odpowiadania Zombotów na jego rozkazy, po tym jak ich grupa nie zaatakowała Sonica w Floral Forest Village. Później wysłuchał Starline'a, który czuł się zawiedziony swoim idolem. Zauważył bowiem, że Eggman nie przejął się tym, iż Zomboty zaczęły wymykać się spod kontroli, co utwierdziło go w przekonaniu że naukowiec przegrywał zawsze z powodu tego, że nie był w stanie tworzyć planów na dłuższą metę. Orbot powiedział Starline'owi, że walka Eggmana z Soniciem jest wyrównana - doktor opracuje nowy plan, wykona go, ale ostatecznie zostanie zatrzymany przez niebieskiego jeża. The Last Minute W Sonic the Hedgehog #23 Orbot przebywał na pokładzie Faceshipu i przeprowadził zrzut Metal Virusa do Spiral Hill Village. Gdy Doktor Eggman i Doktor Starline powrócili na pokład, Orbot poinformował ich o zrzucie. Charakterystyka Osobowość Orbot jest mądrzejszy i poważniejszy w porównaniu do Cubota. Od początku swojego istnienia, robot zwracał szczególną uwagę na skuteczność działań Doktora Eggmana, często krytykując i obrażając naukowca, kiedy jego plany się nie sprawdzały. Orbot potrafi zachowywać się ironicznie i sarkastycznie, ale w większości przypadków jest dobrze wychowany. Orbot jest lojalnym i oddanym pomocnikiem, ale nie lubi otrzymywać rozkazów od nielubianych przez siebie osób. Wygląd Orbot jest małym, kulistym robotem o czerwono-czarnej kolorystyce. Jego oczy są cyjanowe. Ma prostą budowę ciała: głowę, która jest główną częścią kuli oraz zaokrągloną podstawkę. Obie części są połączone ze sobą metalowymi prętami i mniejszymi kulkami. Całość po złożeniu stanowi jedną kulę. Moce i umiejętności Orbot potrafi unosić się i poruszać się swobodnie w powietrzu. Jest jednak kilka ograniczeń w używaniu tej zdolności. Pozwala ona jedynie na unoszenie się kilka metrów nad ziemią, a także wymaga solidnego gruntu pod miejscem, nad którym Orbot się unosi. Oznacza to, że Orbot nie może unosić się nad przepaściami oraz może spaść, gdy grunt pod nim zostanie usunięty. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Cubot *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Doktor Starline *Rough *Tumble Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW Kategoria:Roboty Eggmana (IDW)